Before Chinese new year
by Aili-chan
Summary: The new year is coming soon. But what Happens when Kids of Zodiac come to Section 13 and demons came out of realm. Jade go with Drago to bring her friend Isabella to call four celectial animals, but what happens before that. RR No flames. INFO chap 6
1. Enter of Kids of zodiac

AN: Hey everyone. Here's new FanFiction of mine. I was thinking if this could be a movie it will go like this, expected I 'll take all that bed scene away. But I do hope that you like it.

* * *

**Before Chinese New Year**

_Every time in Chinese New Year, when ends the year of pig and starts year of rat, some ones believe that starts also new generation. In that time all the members of zodiac must gather together to Holy Mountain, were chosen priestess calls four celestial animals Blue Dragon Seiryuu, Red Bird Susaku, White Tiger Byakko and Black Tortoise Genbu. Then the priestess asks four wishes to next generation, but still after that she must sacrifice herself to thank them. That's why no human couldn't know who, was the chosen, because only members of zodiac knew how figure out the chosen. Sadly the tradition has forgotten over centuries._

* * *

Years had gone by after send Drago and Shendu back to realm. Section 13 has gone same old ways. Jade already past high school and had became Section 13 agent, Jackie still was in Section 13 as part time, Tohru has become chi Wizard but still helping Uncle. Everybody else has go on with there own lives. 

There was only moth before Chinese New Year. Jade was returning from shop, until she saw her old friend Isabella from high school. She was wearing dark green dress and carrying white flowers. Her long dark brown hair was freely making wave in wind.

"Hey. Isabella!" yelled Jade and run to her. "Where you're going?"

"To cemetery, you know what day is." She said.

"Oh, is that today." Isabella nodded.

"My parents died in car accident in this day."

"Well, I could come with you if that make you fell better."

"Sure." said Isabella and gave big smile. Then they went to the cemetery to see craves of Isabella's parents. After leaving the flower to craves, Jade took her friend to cup of tea. Sense, after high school Jade look after Isabella. Because, after Isabella's parents death, she started to live in Section 13, because, her sister work there as agent.

"Jade."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited of Chinese new year."

"Isabella, there's only moth left for that."

"I know, but it's not just any new year. Soon starts year of rat. You know its starts over again."

"Oh, you mean that. Yeah it does."

"So what you're going to do of that?"

"A… nothing."

"What you mean nothing."

"Well, the thing is that we always got same festivals every year."

"Oh, okay." Then they went back to Section 13. There Isabella went to her room. Ever sense Isabella went to her parents crave she came back and then went to her room. She actually never did anything every day. Well, when her sister came to woke her up, she only went to train her dance or draw. Her sister Liz had been worried about of her. Liz has moved on with her life after death of her parents, but yet still she hopes that Isabella could do the same. Liz went ask Jade how was Isabella after she went to her room.

"She just asked about Chinese new year." said Jade.

"Why she asks that?"

"How should I know? It's your sister."

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's just…she has act strange after mom and Dad's death."

"Have you considered the therapist?" asked Jackie.

"I went to every clinic in this town and everybody says the same. They say that it's normal to her, but I know that her acting is more then normal."

"And how, you know that."

"Well, if is because our parent's death, she must be always sad and not interested anything. But she is always smiling and when she really gets angry, she really hurt someone."

"Well, that explains, why agent McCone went to the hospital." said Captain Black.

"And that what she did in graduation ball." said jade.

"Oh. Don't mention it. The girl, who she beat, is still in hospital." said Liz.

"Had you finished?" asked Isabella behind them with cup of tea in her hand.

"Sis…what you're doing here? How long you were there? …and is that my shirt."

"I went pick to me cup of tea. I was here when you mention it about how I act and yes this is your shirt but I found it in my closet."

"Give it back!"

"Okay." said Isabella and tried to take shirt off on hall.

"NOT HERE!"

"Okay!" she yelled and went off.

"See what I mean?" before anybody could say anything, Uncle and Tohru came.

"Uncle, What is it?" asked Jackie.

"The stars had revel that is time for dark chi." said Uncle.

"Again?" asked Captain Black.

"Uncle hasn't finished yet! The stars also revel that is time for also to something powerful."

"What kind?" asked Jackie.

"Uncle doesn't know everything."

"We believe that it's something so ancient that we haven't heard." said Tohru.

Then they heard crash in Isabella's room. They all went check her out. Once they got there, they find Isabella sacredly on floor and six kids on her bed. Older one was boy who had sword behind his back, red eyes and long gold hair. Then next older was girl who had snake eyes, reptile tail and hold huge shell what looks like bowl. Next older was boy who had pig ears ,pig tail and got castanets hanging on his neck. Next older was boy too, but he got dog's ears, dog's tail and carried flute with him. Next older was girl who had rabbit's ears and tail. She holed front of her a fen. The youngest was little girl who had hair like she had mouse's ears, but yet rest of her hair was free. She holed book and pen with her.

"Do you know them, Isabella?" asked Jade.

"Like no way. I was chancing clothes and when I turned around there they were."

"Wits one is the priestess, Wung?" asked Rat girl.

"The one who has dragon crystal." answered older boy.

"Isabella, are they talking about your necklace what Dad gave to you?" asked Liz. Isabella hold her necklace on her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Jackie.

"Oh. yeah. We forgot introduce ourselves. I'm Wung Dragon in zodiac. The snake girl is Si, the pig boy is Ping, the puppy dog is Dang, rabbit girl is Pin and little rat girl is Lin."

"Are you saying that you're animals of zodiac?" asked Isabella.

"Ya."

"So were others are then?" asked Captain Black.

"They went ahead to Holy Mountain, while we came to look chosen priestess." said Wung.

"Wow, wow, **wow!** Are you saying that my sister is priestess? She isn't even Chinese. She got Latin blood." said Liz.

"Listen. lady. We love to stay and chat, but go with your Sis before they're coming." said Si.

"Whose coming?" asked Jade.

"Sorry, we would like to explain this to you, but we have go." said Wung.

"But Wung. How you can be so sure that they know about this?"

"May I remind you, that ritual was still in after they were sending to realm."

"Explain, kids of zodiac." said Isabella in beep voice. Then ground start move.

"Earthquake?" asked Liz.

"Oh, no." said Si.

"What is it?" asked Pin.

"They're here." then they all went to see what going on until they saw all eight demons.

"Hide the priestess!" said Wung to other kids of zodiac. Si touched Isabella to be invisible.

"Hey, look. Its Chan clan." said Dai Gui.

"How did you get out?" asked Jackie.

"We would like ask that same question." said Shendu.

"Hey, where's Drago?" wondered Jade.

"I'm right behind you." Before they tried to look behind themselves, Drago blasted water at them. They were all about fall out of edge.

"Uh?" Drago stop blasting water seeing clearly what was happen. They all saw that water didn't effected on Isabella even she was invisible. But only they could see were two cloying eyes and something cloying on her chest.

"What is that?" wondered Shendu.

* * *

AN: Okay, here it is for now. I do will continue with this after I' return from my Vacation, In the mean time send some reviews.Thank you. See ya! 


	2. Deal with dragon

AN:Hi, Her is next chap. 

* * *

Everybody was looking cloying eyes until they shut down and Isabella turn herself out and pass out. Kids of zodiac went to get her save.

"Was that...ouch." said Drago before Jade went beat him. She hoped that if she start fight with him, others could had time to take Isabella somewhere safe.

"Hurry up, son. We don't have time for this." yelled Shendu.

"Fine!" said Drago and knock off Jade took her with him.

"JADE!"

"If you try to follow and stop us this time, then she die." yelled Drago having his claw on her neck. Then he flied to other demons and then they all start creases something solid around them. But then Isabella came back to sense, she saw what was happening. Once she saw were Jade was, she decide to went after them, because they were moving up to get out of there. She run and jumped on what demons were creating. It looked like space ship but with spines on it. And it as almost finished.

"Priestesses!" yelled Wung and Lin and followed her on to the ship. Then they get away by breaking the roof.

"What was that all about?" asked Liz.

"I think you must explain everything now." said Jackie unhappy.

"No, we don't have time for explain. Now, we must get them, before they know all about Isabella." said Si.

"What interested you have on my sister."

"Because she choose to be Chinese new years priestesses." yelled Dang.

"What Chinese new year priestesses?" asked Jackie.

"Si, we must tell them." said Pin.

"Okay, but only one condition. You stay back when we say so." said Si. "Now. Captain Black, we need fastest transport what you have and chi wizards, we need locate spell, pronto."

"What for you need locate spell?" asked Liz.

"How you think we're going to find them if we don't know were they are." said Ping.

"How about this." asked Jackie and showed Jade's old bracelet of friendship. Jade and Isabella made ones when they were in high school.

"That will do. Now, let's hope that they're okay." said Si.

* * *

Meanwhile in flying ship, demons were deciding what to do with Jade who was captured by Drago. They didn't notice that Isabella was there too with Lin and Wung. They decide to save Jade and get out of there. Jade tried struggled away from Drago who was still holding her.

"Why even bothered to take her?" asked Bai Tza.

"I told to them that, if they try to ruin our plans again, we will kill her." said Drago.

"Good thinking. I give you that." said Tso Lan.

"Let me go! Just wait before Uncle Jackie comes and kicks all our butts back to were came from." yelled Jade.

"You don't listen to much, do you. I just made sure that you friends won't come after us if they don't want lose you." said Drago. Jade stayed shocked what she heard.

"So, what we're going to do with her, if we don't kill her now." asked Dai Gui.

"May I have her." asked Hsi Wu with evil grin on his face. Then some reason Drago blasted fire on Hsi Wu.

"No! I captured her, so I'll decide what to do with her." yelled Drago.

"Son. We don't have time for unnecessary fights." said Shendu.

"Yeah, just because you kidnapped her, doesn't mean you will have her." said Hsi Wu.

"Either can't you, brother." Then some where flied shoe wits hit right on Hsi Wu's back head.

"What was that?" he yelled looking behind.

"Maybe somebody else is in our ship." said Tchang Zu.

"Like how you know that?" asked Xiao Fung.

"Because that little Cinderella forgot her shoe." said Tso Lan lifting the shoe with his power. When Jade saw the shoe, she surprised. That was Isabella's shoe. With means that Isabella is here too. She took her chance to run away by stepping right on Drago's feet with made him let her go. Drago tried to went after her but then Wung stopped him.

"Show them, Wung." said Lin behind him.

"WUNG?" said all the demons. 

"What, you know those kids." asked Drago.

"Hold on." said Shendu. "Is this meaning that..."

"KNEES DOWN!" yelled Isabella and pushed on Shendu's knees wits made him almost fall.

"Now who haves my shoe?" asked Isabella jumping with one feet wits ad shoe. All the demons stayed quiet looking at Isabella.

"Thanks a lot, Lin." said Wung unhappy.

"It can't be." said Tso Lan.

"Aha!" said Isabella and went to picked up her shoe from Tso Lan who was just standing there like rest the of demons. Before Isabella put her shoe back on her feet she first hit with it to Tso Lan's face.

"That's, because, you took my best friend with you."

"DAD! What's going on?" asked Drago who was losing temperature.

"What you expected? You weren't even born that time."

"Young lady, were did get that necklace." asked Bai Tza.

"You meant me?" asked other hand Isabella pointing herself.

"Who else? Now answer the question. Were did you get dragon crystal."

Isabella put her hand on her necklace, because she feared that those freaks tried to steal it. "I got it from my father! If you want it, you will get it **over** my death body!"

"Well, we don't. How long you have it?" asked Shendu while he was trying to get up.

"Exactly, in year of dragon." said Wung. Sense they all know now what was going on, he gave up. Only thing he could hope that others are coming to save them. 

"What you mean?" asked Isabella.

"You don't know, don't you." asked Dai Gui.

"I just got those kids in my bedroom before you freaks came out, Big Foot." said Isabella annoying. That, girl really was get on their nerves. All priestesses were beautiful and kind hearts young ladies. Sure she was lovely, but she nothing like them.

"Okay then. We will explain everything to you. If you make us little favor." said Tso Lan.

"Sorry, but I usually make deals, not do what everybody says." she said.

"Fine, you'll make deal." said Tchang Zu, who was getting annoyed.

"I didn't say I'm going to make deal with you. Well, maybe with him." she said pointing Drago. Everybody looked at her. Makes deal with Drago. (Because he was in his teenage form.) Is she nuts?

"Why with me?" asked Drago. Sure, he liked, that something depends on him, but he still didn't know what was going on here.

"First, you captured my friend Jade. Secondly, I trust dragons more then those monsters." Everybody locked mouth wide open.

"Isabella, you do know that those are demons." said Lin.

"That's what I said. I trust dragons more then those." everybody's mouth went more open.

"What makes dragon so different then demon." asked Drago.

"They respect other living creatures." Drago look at other demons, which were looking at him.

"FINE. But I also want know what's going on here." said Drago giving up.

"Okay then. But first I want to know what you're doing with me, **after**you had explain everything to me." said Isabella. She started to understand that something very important depends on her.

"What you mean with that?" asked Shendu.

"You know. Like could I have some good room to sleep, tree meals on day, nice clothes. Because I'm not doing any body's favor, if I don't have any favor either." Wung and Lin were about cry. She got to be kidding.

"Dad, she got point." said Drago to Shendu who was about to lose temperature.

"Fine. You'll have them."

"Thanks. Now, here's my deal. After you had explained me, I want one more favor from dragon boy with room, food, clothes."

"And what's that." asked Drago. Isabella moved her hand so Drago could come closer. He move forward and the she hit right on his neck.

"I want you to take care of Jade. So, don't even think to hurt her. Because if that's going happened, no matter who did it, you could kiss good bye to your favor and so happens if I won't got something what I want." she said. Drago looked at her.

"Deal." he said. Then Isabella spit to her hand and show it for handshake. "You're weird." said Drago before he spit to his hand. (Luckily he didn't spit fire.) After they handshake, Lin notice something.

"Hey, where is sky demon Hsi Wu." asked Lin.

"Last I saw... oh no. He probably went after Jade girl." said Bai Tza.

"WHAT?" yelled Isabelle and went after him. Wung and Lin, so nothing wouldn't happen to priestess. Drago went after them too, because he was now responsible on Jade. If Hsi Wu do something to her, the deal will be broke before it even start.

"Idiot." he thought while he ran with them in huge halls.

"Jade, I'm coming" thought Isabella.

* * *

AN: Okay. you too may wonder what's going on, but don't worry I'll try to write it to next chap.


	3. True of Chinece new year

AN: Okay then here's new chap. But remember this is not for kids and here's something why. In this story you will know what's going on.

* * *

Jade has run fastest she could. She hoped that demons weren't after her. But, what about Isabella? She knew that she is here. But how did she get here? Never mind. First Jade must find away to get out of here, then go to help Isabella. She had showed her few moves to protect herself. But then Jade got bad feeling that some one was behind her. She looked back, but there wasn't anyone. It must be someone of demons. This is there ship after all. Then she heard something on roof and she looked up. Hsi Wu was right top of her.

"Hello, Jade." he said while went down to catch her, but she moved away. Jade started to kick, hit and beat Hsi Wu, but soon he used his tail by tiding it on her leg widths made her fell on floor. He then tried to attack her, but she kicked him away from so she could have time to run away. But Hsi Wu was still after her. Soon Jade find herself in death end and Hsi Wu was coming. Once he catches her, he pushed her on wall.

"Why you're trying to run away from me? I thought we were friends." he said.

"Well, you're the one who lied to me and use me, Bat monster."

"I can't help it. I just love use humans in something fun. Specially beautiful woman." he said while he scratched huge wounds on her back, widths made her clothes huge hole lines, were blood was running off on her blouse. Even her bra went broken. She couldn't hold her yell of pain, but it did make her kick right on his side. Then she tried to escape, but he already graded her leg and she felled on floor.

"I won't try to run if I were you." he said making more wounds on her legs with his claws. She got so much pain that she couldn't use her legs to kicked him away. He picked her up and pushed her back to wall by using his tail. Then Jade strike right to his face. But he scratched right front of her. Her blouse went broke from middle and so her bra. She tried to hold her yell, but she couldn't hold her tears. Hsi Wu let his hold off his tail, so he could had his claws on her. He went only one step forward of her until Isabella came and kicked his face right to the wall.

"Hands off my best friend!" yelled Isabella. Drago came with Wung and Lin. Lin went see if Jade was okay. Drago went to his uncle.

"Are you lost your mind? If we haven't come in time, our deal could bee broken by now!"

"What deal?

"Deal what Priestess of Chinese New Year made with your nephew." said Wung. Hsi Wu stay looking Wung, then Lin and then Isabella who got arms grossed like spoiled girl.

"Are you saying that you are…" asked Hsi Wu. Wung nodded. "And that little girl is…" asked Hsi Wu looking at Lin. Lin nodded. "Then she is…" asked Hsi Wu looking at Isabella.

"Miss Priestess of Chinese new year herself." said Isabella.

"Well, I haven't seen so pretty priestess before." said Hsi Wu and tried to got his hand on her, but then she kicked right to between his leg. Drago and Wung stayed with eyes wide open. That really must hurt.

"I'm guess that old Priestesses never did this. You can see that I'm not ordinary Priestess."

"Nice to know." said Hsi Wu with little voice, sense Isabella kicked him so hard.

"Lin, how is she?" asked Wung.

"She got lots of wounds, but luckily there not too beeps. She is also in chock."

"Does it means that deal is broken?" asked Drago with worried. Isabella look at him for while.

"I'm forgiven you only this time, sense your stupid uncle didn't knew of deal. But if you or him or someone else do something to her, then deal will be broken and I won't do any favors to you, even if you try to beg."

"Who wants beg from you?" yelled Drago annoying.

"I don't know. Tell me about it. Now pick her up and take care of her. And when I say that, it means you take her wounds, you give her tree meals in day, don't let anyone hurt her and most important **you won't have sex with her!**" Drago look at her and then did what she ask. He took Jade in his arms and then they went to others. Isabella took Hsi Wu by his tail.

* * *

When they got to others, Bai Tza went to show Isabella's room. Others guessed that Isabella had did something painful to Hsi Wu sense he whipping in pain all the time. That was the first thing what made them like about new Priestess. Hsi Wu always had try to rape or slept with other Priestesses, sense they were easy to control. The way how Hsi Wu tried to always hit Priestesses, it kind make others dislike his habits. But sense Isabella is different it kind make them smile to bully Hsi Wu. But still they didn't like that Isabella is giving orders. They decide to find her weakness and use it against her, so she could be easy to control.

While Bai Tza went to lead Isabella to her room, Drago took Jade to his room. He put her on his bed. Then he went to took bowl with cold water to her wounds. He took little sheet, put in bowl and start clean her wounds from her face. Then Lin came to room.

"How is she?" she asked.

"I haven't even started. I don't even know **yet** what's going on here."

"Then I guess I must tell you everything." she said. Then Jade woke up. First she chocked by seen Drago, but her body was still hurts.

"Don't push yourself, Jade. You're save now." said Lin.

"What you mean? Where is Isabella?" asked Jade.

"She is in her room. She is trying to concentrate to strange, so she could find celestial jewels." answered Lin.

"What jewels?"

"I was going to explain everything to son of Shendu. So, may I?" said Lin. Jade tried to get herself in comfortable to sit on bed ,but she still was in pain because huge wounds on her body. Drago sat near to her so he could listen what Lin is going to tell.

"Every time when beings year of rat, we all kids of zodiac must go to holy mountain before new year with priestess who we'll choose. In holy mountain priestess will call four celestial animals dragon Seiryuu, phoenix Susaku, Tiger Byakko and tortoise Genbu. When Priestess has call them she will ask only four wishes. This ceremony only come in year of rat."

"In other words begins new generation." said Drago. Lin nodded.

"But how then choose the priestess?" asked Jade.

"Sense ceremony happens only year of rat, we have lots of time to choose. We choose only that girl who poses the dragon crystal longer after year of dragon."

"and dragon boy said that **that** girl had got right on year of dragon. So she has poses it all seven years." said Drago.

"What is that dragon crystal?" asked Jade.

"Is that necklace what she is caring." said Lin.

"No wonder my dad and uncles of this."

"Yeah. They had always captured the priestess and use her got what they want by her wishes." Jade narrowed her eyes when heard that.

"I won't you do that to my friend. You'll never those four wishes to destroy the world."

"Too bad. We already have." said Drago smiling evilly.

"No you haven't. Right now, she had promise that she'll give you a favor, but if something happens to Jade, the promise will broke." said Lin. Jade look at Drago then Lin.

"She made promise?"

"Only with Drago. She refuse make promises with others. She may bee chosen one,but she doesn't act like one." said Lin.

"Well I can see that they never girl like her before." said Drago.

"But, what then you mean with celestial jewel?" asked Jade.

"Before priestess calls four celestial animals she must have four celestial jewels to call them." said Lin.

"And what are they?"

"They are ring of Susaku, clove of Byakko, earrings of Genbu and grown of Seiryuu. Every time when ceremony is over, the jewels will return to there places."

"Do you kids know were they are?" asked Drago.

"No. only priestess will by dragon crystal." Drago sigh of what he heard and fell on bed.

"Great. I must take order from spoiled girl."

"Watch out of what you're saying of my friend."

"I think I should go." said Lin and move to the door. Drago get up and continue to take care of Jade's wounds. Jade didn't let him touch her, but soon she tired to fight with him. But still she didn't let him heal the scar what was middle her breasts. When he was healing her back, he saw that she was on her thoughts.

"Worry of your friend?" he asked.

"Duh. She asked me today of year of rat and she part of some new year ceremony. Of course I'm worried."

"I don't get it how you two could be friends. Is she always was like that?"

"No, she was different back then. I think I'm losing my mind or is the reason of that dragon crystal."

"Why you say so?"

"She started to act like on graduation ball. First she didn't wanted to come because she had cried like all week of her parents death. But then she came to graduation ball and what happens. First everything went well, but then her old bully try to embarrass her front everybody, but then she broke her leg."

"Was she sad by losing her parents?"

"Yes." she said. Drago didn't asked anymore. It was clear that girl Isabella is kind different person because that dragon crystal. He must know more of that. If he could find out something what could use against Isabella. After he heal all wounds of Jade, he went to his closet.

"Take your clothes off. Your friend want me to take care of you, so you need better clothes to wear or do you want walk around like that." said Drago. Jade felt little embarrassing to take all her clothes front of him. But he got point. So, she started to strip on bed by taking off her blouse and her bra.

"Here. Just put this for the night and..." said Drago before he turn around and saw her taking her trousers off. He just stand there looking her body, but then he remembered the promise he made with Isabella. So, he threw the large shirt at her before she notice that he was looking her.

"Just put that on for tonight and get some sleep. We got month to find those jewels and get to the holy mountain." said Drago. After Jade put on the shirt what Drago gave her, she tried to glim off the bed until Drago stop her and forced her back to bed.

"You sleep here. Sense your friend wants me to take care of you." he said and went to window seat to sleep. Jade went inside of bed and fell on sleep as well. But she hoped that others will come after them. The other kids of zodiac must be knowing also of this situation and had told them, so they know this too. They probably are already after them. But what about Isabella? Jade really hoped that her friend won't find out hideouts of celestial jewel. Then demons would get what they want. Maybe if something could broke the deal of Isabella and Drago. No, it won't work. It only broke if something happens to her. Right now is better to do nothing and see what's going to happen.

* * *

AN: now, I hope that you all like it. In the next chap Isebella finds out the frist celestial jewel and prepare herself to get it. mean time Drago wants to know what his dad and uncles will ask from Isabella and he will decide something of that. Find out on next chap. ONE MORE THING: I won't put new chap if you're not give me some reviews. How could I put new chaps if I don't know that you like it. Hugs to everybody!


	4. Drago lose his powers

AN:Okay, I got it. Enjoy

* * *

In tomorrow morning Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Liz, Si, Ping, Dang and Pin were after the demons. They used Jade's old bracelet of friendship to locate them. Kids had already told them what's was going on and what could happen if they don't do anything.

"Do they know anything of this new year ceremony?" asked Jackie.

"Duh. Those demon were defeat before because of this. Every time when we choose priestess, they always captured her and make her to wish for them." said Ping.

"What then happened?" asked Tohru.

"One time last priestess wish that those demons will be defeated and summon those immortal warriors, but it cost lot. The warriors didn't want this happening again, so they threw the dragon crystal to the ocean. But as you can see, it didn't helped. We told them after they threw it away, that this ceremony could end forever if someone could destroy the dragon crystal. But sense it made to choose the one who will call celestial animals, it can't destroy just like that." continued Ping.

"Are you saying that all this couldn't happen if those warriors had destroyed the crystal this had never happened?" asked Liz. Ping nodded.

"But, it can't destroy. Not, if only priestess will wish it. But those demons never gave her to ask for it." said Pin.

"Luckily all these years when humans found it again. It never had put on any woman's neck, until now." said Dang.

"AIYAA! We must find them quickly." said Uncle.

"We're trying!" said Si holding bracelet wits was showing the way

* * *

Meanwhile at flowing castle, Drago came tiredly to dinning room for breakfast. He had looked more information of this Chinese new year ceremony and dragon crystal after tree in the morning. Wung and Lin was eating with them, sense they never no reason to kill them.

"What wrong with you, son? Didn't get some sleep?" asked Shendu while he was eating huge fish.

"I did. I just woke too early, so I could go to library to find something information of dragon crystal to use it against that priestess."

"Well, did you find anything." asked Tso Lan while drinking his tea.

"No."

"Why you want to know something about that?" asked Wung doubting something of him.

"That's not your business." said Drago.

"Well, we did know how control the other priestesses back then, but she is just so different." said Po Kong mouth filled with food.

"Different? She is totally crazy! Didn't you see what she did to me?" said Hsi Wu holding huge piece of ice between his legs while he was eating.

"You deserve it." said Drago.

"Shut up, you brat." yelled Hsi Wu.

"Well, your favor is up to this 'brat', bat guy." said Isabella from the door. All the demons almost got heart attack(if they had a heart)

"Young lady, how long you were there?" asked Shendu.

"Sense that bat monster mention what I did to him." said Isabella.

"Why you are here?" asked Dai Gui.

"I was about come to ask the breakfast, but I guess I must tell you that I had locate the first celestial jewel. The ring of Susaku." said Isabella. Hearing that demon stopped eating and stay there listen.

"You had? Where?" asked Tso Lan.

"Is in bottom of the seas of Caribbean." said Isabella.

"So near. We'll be there in no time."

"Then may I have my breakfast before that?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, and we'll give the think how get it up." said Bai Tza. Everybody look at Bai Tza. Why she agree with her.

"Thank you, mermaid lady. Oh, by the way. Dragon boy..."

"**It's Drago."**

"What ever. How is Jade?"

"She is fine."

"Well, good. You'll then bring some breakfast to her. Unless you want me to break the deal.Ó she said teasing him. Everybody look at him.

"I will!"

"Thank you." said Isabella and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Wung and Lin went after her.

"Sister, why did you say that?" asked Dai Gui from Bai Tza.

"Better agree then not agree with her. Or do you want that she won't wish anything to us." said Bai Tza.

"Good point there, sis." said Shendu.

"Ah, Dad. May I ask you something?" asked Drago while he finished his breakfast and getup from table.

"What, son?"

"I hear from that rat girl that back then you captured the priestesses and use them to have their wishes."

"Yes, you could say that. Even it was Hsi Wu who slept with all of them. What is the question?" asked Shendu.

"Well, what did you wish then?"

"What we wish? Boy, isn't obvious? We asked them to wish us power to rule the world." said Dai Gui.

"Oh."

"Why you asked?"

"I just want to know serious this is to you." said Drago.

"You want one of those four wishes, don't you." said Hsi Wu.

"Well, so, if I want. Priestess made promise with me, so I could also have one."

"You think." said Tso Lan. Then they all except Shendu raise their hands. Then some reason Drago felt like he have to vomit something out. He couldn't hold it and then so all the demon chi powers went out of him back to their old masters.

"Now, sense you have now just your fire power, you may have one wish. But if you're trying to wish our wish, you'll surfer." said Tchang Zu.

"So, you could forget to wish that **you** will take over the world, because that our wish now." said Po Kong.

"And don't even think to broke your promise with priestess or you'll surfer even more." said Dai Gui.

Drago went to kitchen in anger to prepared breakfast to Jade. Could this go any lower. First he must listen that stupid spoiled priestess and now his relatives are bossing him around. He was so mad that he didn't even notice that even table went broken.

"Did you finish your family meeting?" asked familiar voice. Lin was still eating her breakfast, but sense Drago broke the table she must hold her food herself.

"Oh, shut up." he yelled and went to pick up thing to prepare breakfast.

"I already made some, so, don't need to do it." said Lin and point omelet and mug of tea on the table.

"Thanks." he said.

"They leaved you with fire power." said Lin. Drago look annoyingly at her.

"Mind you business, Missy." he said.

"I can't help it. Priestess want to know that you're keeping your promise."

"Well, say to that priestess that I don't need to be watch, sense all my family is bossing me now, so don't make this any humiliating."

"Okay, just take care of Jade." said Lin and went wash her dishes.

Meantime Drago went to deliver Jade's breakfast to her. That time he tried to think what he could hen wish. What could he had something what does they won't? New palace? No. power? **No.** slaves? **No!** What he could then wish?

When he came to his room he find Jade still sleeping in his bed, sense he let her sleep there. He left her breakfast on near table and then went look if she will woke up. She was deep sleep. Then he stayed to watch her. She looked so beautiful. Soon he started to remember how he peeked her while she was taking her clothes off. Remembering it brought those ecstasy movements in his mind. He moved closer to her and he could already smell exotic scent of her. He tried o moved more closer, but then Jade raise her hands and took his head to her chest. First he didn't know what it was, until he noticed that she was still sleeping, sense he heard her saying something of puppy's. He tried to moved out without waking her, even he liked to stay while there near her chest. Hold on. What he is thinking? He went out of his room from other door to take bath hoping that it would take his mind out of her. But still he couldn't get out of his mind of Jade. How she was striping on his bed, her scent, her soft chest, her beautiful body. _Hold on! Wake up! _He thought slapping his face. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. Why could h desires to have her? Hold on. Have **her**? Is he losing his mind? _**Aaaargh**_! His head hurt so much just think of it. He don't have time to think of her. He must think what could wish from four celestial animals. What could he wish that others can't have but he could. But think Jade isn't helping it. Why he must imagined to sleeping with her. Wait a minute. Why he won't wish have her as lover. Others never had that. Well, maybe Hsi Wu, but he only take all the girl he like. But he never had some real willingly lover. Yes, it's prefect.

While Drago was taking his clothes off and going into tub, he imagined how it could be, if Jade becomes his lover. Her body on his bed and under him. Thinking of it made him overheat that water was boiling. He couldn't wait to have her. But remembered that he promised to that priestess so called friend of Jade, that he won't have sex with her. Thinking of it clearly, she only said that he must take care of her, tree meals on day, never hurt her or let others hurt her. She never didn't said of kissing her or touch her. Yes. Why never think that before.

"I think I know what I'll wish and how have it before ceremony." thought himself. In other way it won't mind if he will broke the promise with priestess to have her. But then his uncles will kill him. Maybe for now is he won't try to slept with her. Maybe after she also wants him. Then all he need to do is ask priestess to wish it to come true. Then he will got all what he needs. Yes it perfect.

"Soon Jade, you will be all mine."

After he climbed out of bath tub he put robe on and went to the door until he heard that some body was there. Is it one of his uncles? Why they are here? To bossing him around again? Or is it Hsi Wu who is trying to get his on Jade? Never! But hold on. They're not that stupid to broke the deal of wishes. So who is there? He opened little a door and saw that it was Isabella with Wung and Lin. What they doing here?

* * *

AN: I hope that you like it. remember leave reviews, because I want to know that you like it. hugs to everyone and specially to SVUdet.jfreitag.


	5. New rules

AN: Finally Here's new chap for you guys. And I could say that if you want this come quickly then leave reviews plz. I want to know you guys like it or not. So, Enjoy!

* * *

Jade woke up after Drago went to take bath. She saw her wearing Drago's shirt and then she remembered what happened last night. The ceremony of Chinese new year, Isabella's deal with Drago, Drago healing her wound, and **had talk with her**. What she was thinking. She told him everything about Isabella just like that. Has she lost her mind. Then she saw her breakfast on night table and picked that up. She was about to started to eat until Isabella, Wung and Lin came.

"Hey, Jade. How are you?" said Isabella.

"Fine." said Jade and drink her tea.

"Lin told me, that you heard about my deal with dragon boy."

"Yeah. Isabella why you're doing this?" asked Jade.

"Because is coming Chinese new year, year of rat. And now I'm important person for this ceremony."

"Even it hasn't been done over ages." said Wung.

"I heard that."

"But why you went to do that stupid deal with Drago?" asked Jade.

"Because I didn't want to do it with those freaks. Besides you know my theory of dragons. that's why I made deal with Drago."

"But he wants same like his dad. Take over the world."

"True, but he can't wish that any more." said Isabella.

"What you mean?"

"The other demon took their chi out of him." said Lin.

"They did?"

"Yep, now he can wish something else except that he could take over the world."

"But the other mid still wish that." said Wung.

"True. But deal is made with Drago not with them. So, I'm still thinking of it."

"Thinking of it?" said everybody. Then other door opened and there was Drago on rode.

"Oh, you were there. Is that personal bathroom?" asked Isabella with playfully tone.

"Actually, this door lead you where you want to go." said Drago.

"Ooh! Magic door. Nice." said Isabella.

"Don't play with me. I'm in bad mood now."

"Yeah. I heard. You had now fire power only."

"Miss Isabella. You did understand that with those other chi power Drago almost became a demon." said Wung. Isabella looked at him and then looked Drago.

"He was?" she asked Wung nodded.

"Oh! my wonderland is ruined." she cried dramatically.

"**YOU NEVER KNEW?**" yelled everybody.

"But thank god they took them back. Now Drago is real dragon."

"HEY!" yelled Drago.

"Oh I must go to prepare myself to find that ring of Susaku by under the sea."

"Is it always under the sea?" asked Jade.

"Well, we do know that ring of Susaku is always hided under the sea, because then the power is weak." said Wung.

"But we never know where exactly is." said Lin.

"And now its under the Caribbean oceans." said Drago.

"Yep." said Wung and Lin same time before they went out of room.

"Oh, by the way, Drago." said Isabella before she was going out. "Sense you had only fire power, I will give you new rules to take care of Jade."

"WHAT?" yelled Jade.

"I'm listening." said Drago with grin on his face.

"Well, you still must protect her from others, give her food and **no sex with her**. But still it doesn't mean that she can't do anything. For now on she could do anything what you say. As long you won't started harassing her, because if you do, the deal will broke up." said Isabella.

"And what exactly I could ask her to do?" asked Drago with smile.

"Well, what you think?"

"Cleaning my room."

"Like that, yes."

"Giving my massages."

"As long you don't try to have sex with her or harassed her, then yes."

"Agree."

"Isabella, you can't be that serious." said Jade.

"Jade, you can't be always sitting there and do nothing. I'm already doing what I must do as priestess of Chinese new year."

"But you can't let then wish to take over the world."

"I'm still thinking of that. Besides he can't let some one to hurt you unless he want broke the deal."

"Then what were those new rules you gave." asked Jade.

"Isn't obvious. You boss him, he boss you. doesn't it sound fair." explained Isabella. Jade looked at her and then gave up.

"Fine."

"See, I knew you'll understand." said Isabella with happy face. "Now, you two started to behave." she said and went out of room.

Jade and Drago looked each other without saying any word.

"Well, looks like is up to us now." said Drago.

"What ever." said Jade. Actually Drago was glad that this happened. Now is only matter of time will he wish that Jade becomes his own or that Jade starts fall in love on him. He couldn't hold his smile of it. This was so good to be sure.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jade. Drago stop smiling maybe is better that he could tell his plan later.

"Oh, nothing. I must go to chance and I could say the same for you if you don't want walk around like that." he said pointing the his shirt what she was wearing.

"But there is only your clothes."

"This is magic closet. So, you could have comfortable clothes too. Or do you want walk with your old clothes?" Jade knew that it not good to walk with soma clothes. Thanks of Hsi Wu her clothes almost were destroyed and yet still now it show lot of her body. So, this is better to have something else to wear.

"Okay, fine. What you got?" she asked.

"Look yourself." he said while close the closet after he took new clothes out of it. Jade climbed out of bed went to the closet. When she open it, it had inside lots of nice womens clothes and on her size. She watch little until she took one pair of trousers and Chinese shirt. She started to chance and for her good Drago was behind the partition chancing as well. After they were done Jade finished her breakfast.

"You like to take bath?" asked Drago.

"In your dreams."

"Hey, it not like I'm try to get you naked or anything. Besides I already took my bath. I just want to say that you use my bathroom."

"Yours?"

"Just because I got magic door doesn't mean I don't have my personal bathroom."

"Okay fine. But I'll take it alone."

"I supposed to watch over you. I promise that to your friend."

"Nice try. You already said that its your personal bathroom, so no one isn't going to attack me then."

"Well, I won't be so sure if I were you."

"Don't play with me,you over grow lizard. You just want see to strip front of you."

"And why I want to do that. Besides you already stripped on my bed."

Jade's mouth went wide open hearing that. How come he knew she was taking close off unless he had saw. Once Drago realized what he had just said, Jade slam right to his face.

"Pervert!" she yelled while she went to the bath room. Drago stand there holding his hand on were Jade slammed. He have to admit that this wasn't nice started at all. But ti doesn't matter. He will have her.

Then he was about to leave, but when he got the door there was Lin behind the door.

"Went bad, huh?" said Lin

"So, did your lady ordered you to watch over me?"

"Yeah. She bet that you two can't get use to each other."

"Well, I let know, that after this is over Jade will be in my arms desiring me."

"You're going to wish to have her?"

"Unless she'll fell in me before the ceremony. But don't even dare to tell this to any one or I will make you surfer."

"Okay fine. I won't tell. Unless you will make bad move."

"Just get out, will ya." he said. Lin went like he asked. She didn't had time for that right now she must go to help Isabella to prepare to find ring of Susaku.

* * *

AN: Now I hope you like it. But now I also must say that since I go to vacation I won't be here until I return. so, meanwhile plz leave reviews if you can. HUGS TO EVERYONE ^.^


	6. INFORMATION

AN: dear readers.

About Before Chinese new Year fiction. Since I had promise that after I finish CX I start new story named "Love Guardian". Which means I not continuing Before Chinese new Year for while.

I'll try to continue it when i can. But for now i'll ask you to wait.

thanks


End file.
